Everywhere, Everything
by AliceJasper28
Summary: A oneshot on Romeo's thoughts of Wendy! RoWen/RomeoxWendy /Rated T cause I don't know which other to pick xD/


**Everywhere, Everything.**

**Hey guys! Here's a little one shot of what Romeo thinks of Wendy! Based loosely on the song Everywhere, Everything by This Century. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

_**Hey prima donna  
Don't you wanna  
Come a little closer  
Stay a little longer**_

Romeo watched as Wendy clumsily made her way over to the bar. He liked to watch as her blue hair flowed behind her and how her eyes sparkled when she found a request she liked. He wouldn't tell anyone this of course. Not even Natsu.

Gathering up the courage Romeo called "Hey Wendy-nee! Did you find a request?" And made his way over to where she sat at the bar counter.

He would always want to be a little closer.

_**'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise  
And I wanna hear the words you say  
Hey prima donna  
Don't you wanna talk to me**_

He liked her voice and the way even though the guild was loud it cut through the noise softly and shyly. Another thing he wouldn't admit was he liked the way she stuttered when nervous.

"Romeo-san wo-would you like to come with us?" Wendy asked holding up a request her and Team Natsu were planning to go on.

"Yeah!"

He would always agree.

_**She comes and she goes  
She's everywhere I wanna be  
When she's high she's low  
She's everything, everything  
I follow her like satellites  
Around and 'round she goes  
She's everywhere, she's everything**_

On long missions they would camp out, Natsu and Gray would fight as usual and depending on Erza's mood she would break them up. Lucy would complain about something, Happy would try and give Carla his fish. And then Wendy would sit and watch with a smile. Romeo liked the way she smiled.

"Ro-romeo-san?" Wendy glanced at him nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should get the wood for the fire?"

"Well they're not going to do it, so why not?"

He'd follow her anywhere.

_**Hey Aphrodite  
Don't you see me standing in your sunrise  
Soaking up your daylight  
'Cause I know your smile will last for a while  
But I need you more and more each day  
'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise**_

She was like the sunlight in Romeo's opinion. Even if she was having a bad day she would smile and say she was okay then worry if someone else wasn't feeling very well. Sometimes he would watch from a distance as she smiled and laughed with their loud guild.

He needed to see her smile.

_**She comes and she goes  
She's everywhere I wanna be  
When she's high she's low  
She's everything, everything  
I follow her like satellites  
Around and 'round she goes  
She's everywhere, she's everything**_

When she was on missions with Team Natsu, Romeo would always find himself unexceptionably bored. He would try to find something to do but always ended up staring at the guild doors waiting for Wendy's return.

He missed her.

_**Spinning like a perfect diamond  
Glowing in the light, she's shining  
Just the way I like it  
And I can't fight it  
Spinning like a perfect diamond  
Baby keep it raining down on me**_

_**Down on me (down on me)**_

He finally got her to agree to go on a mission just the two of them. It had ended quite quickly and as they made their way back to the guild they stumbled across a meadow. Wendy insisted they stopped. Which Romeo couldn't help but agree to. She spun around in the sunlight and Romeo watched in awe. In his opinion she glowed and shined like a diamond.

"Come on Romeo-san!" She called smiling like an idiot still spinning.

"Coming!"

He'd always join.

_**Hey prima donna  
Don't you wanna  
Stay a little longer  
And talk to me**_

Sometimes she would come over and speak to him. He always enjoyed their conversations. Sometimes it was about missions, sometimes about silly little things. Although she would always plan on having a short conversation with him, it always turned into a couple hours of just talking.

He'd always want a little longer.

_**She comes and she goes  
She's everywhere I wanna be  
When she's high she's low  
She's everything, everything  
I follow her like satellites  
Around and 'round she goes  
She's everywhere, she's everything  
She's everywhere, she's everything**_

He had built up the courage to ask her on date at the age of 15. Wendy had blushed furiously and agreed. He took her somewhere the guild mates (especially Mira and his dad) wouldn't find them. It was the meadow they found on their first mission just the two of them. They had a picnic with junk food and fizzy drinks. Even though Romeo would've tried something more romantic, when he showed her the food and place Wendy's eyes lit up. And her smile as he placed a rose in her hair, made a warm feeling bloom in his chest.

He'd always want to make her happy.

_**She's everything  
She's everything**_

6 years later at the age of 21, Wendy announced she was pregnant after being married to Romeo for a year. It was one of the happiest days of his life. Even when she was big and hormonal he still loved her the same as he did back when they were younger. He even loved her a little more when she gave him the best gift in the world a beautiful little girl.

"What should we name her?" Wendy asked tiredly.

"Rose," Romeo replied thinking back to their first date.

"Rose is perfect," Wendy smiled, her eyes sparkling.

She was his everything.

**What do you think? I am so proud of this :)**

**I love RoWen! It's so cute!**

**Review please! (Please be nice :S)**


End file.
